User talk:Roygbiv666
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Consumables page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 23:31, 8 January 2010 Wrench Setup Like I promised on your blog, here's the list of Gene Tonics and plasmids that'll help you make a Wrench run: Physical *Bloodlust. *SportBoost and SportBoost 2. *Natural Camouflage. As for the fifth, it's pretty much your call. I recommend one of the Hacker's Delight tonics to top up on health but you'd best use EVE Saver if you're a heavy plasmid user. Engineering This doesn't have much to do with Wrench combat itself, but you can buy EVE Hypos and First Aid Kits much more easily with the Vending Expert tonics. Combat Tonics *Wrench Jockey and Wrench Jockey 2. *Wrench Lurker and Wrench Lurker 2. The last two depend completely on your playstyle. If you research a lot and prefer dealing more damage, take the Damage Research tonics. If you tend to run suicidally at groups of enemies, take Static Discharge 1 or 2. If you get hit a lot and don't want to die, take Armored Shell 1 and 2. You can also mix between these three types if you want. Plasmids *Electro Bolt, for the One-Two Punch *Incinerate! lets you pick off enemies out of your range. *Telekinesis helps if you need backup. *Winter Blast'll keep the enemies in place (not to mention make them much easier to kill). After that, you can pick whichever plasmid you want. I recommend Cyclone Trap if you're the defensive type. Insect Swarm is a bit like Incinerate! and Electro-Bolt put together, so you can use that too. Also, research Bouncers ro level 4, it gives your Wrench a damage boost. Two tips if you want to avoid taking damage during melee: number one, strafe like crazy. Numbe two, if you see a Thuggish or a Spider make a run for you, wait until they jump and go to the side, they won't be able to change direction. Good luck! --Willbachbakal 02:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Real-world articles Do you mean writing articles about the game developers? Currently we have a few articles about the developers of BioShock and BioShock 2; you can find them in this category: Category:Real-World. Certainly, I think it would be great if we had more articles about the developers. Some gaming wikis go as far as having articles about individual people in the development teams... like Fallout Wiki has articles about Timothy Cain and Todd Howard. Are you interested in writing some articles like those? ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 04:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Game developers, game development, information on things like this. I would imagine they could be added as background notes to existing articles. I just wasn't sure it was allowed, since the site seems to focus on "in-universe" perspective. : 14:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Modding Right now, my ideas are just there for the pretty colors. Technically, though, it's possible to mod any game, so eventually you could end up playing my ideas. The big problem, though, is that 2K said they'd never release the developer kit for BioShock, which is basically the toolbox containig every model in the game, so it's fairly hard to get around that. I also need a license to use the Unreal Engine, but that's easier to get. --Willbachbakal 10:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC)